Escaping Fate
by Macy May
Summary: Snilly. Kidnapped or Saved? Who is this mysterious man?  James-bashing  AU...kind of OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Escaping Fate (Chapter One)

Pairing: Lily x Severus

Summary: Snilly. Kidnapped or Saved? Who is this mysterious man? (James-bashing) AU...kind of OOC.

Warnings: Don't like it, don't read it.

Rating: T, just to be safe.

_'Where am I, ugh, and why do I have such a terrible headache?' _Lily thought to herself as she sat up slowly from, what she assumed to be, her bed. She opened her eyes to see that she was clearly not in her bedroom, and that there was one other person, sitting on a chair while looking out a window, in the room with her. The man stood abruptly so he could lean against the window sill, but it was obvious to Lily that he didn't know she was awake. Lily decided to use this to her advantage, she looked over his form to find out that the mystery man was tall, not overly so, and lanky. He also had long black raven hair, which reached to about his shoulders.

Suddenly he turned around, Lily was too shocked to attempt to fake sleep. So she sat in place completely motionless, except for the subtle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. During her intense stare-down with the mystery man, Lily realized that he had some quite distinctive features. Such as his long straight nose and narrow face, but the one thing that interested Lily most were his eyes, such a deep colour that they looked black, but they were full of emotion.

Then much to Lily's surprise, he smiled a charmingly shy, crooked smile that took her breath away. So, Lily decided to smile back, still wondering where she was, why she was there, who the mystery man was, and what he wanted from her.

"You seem kind of, well, scared and confused. Which I guess is normal for someone in your situation, so I'll introduce myself. I am Severus Snape."

"Ahh, the mystery man has a name. Alright, Severus I'm feeling oddly comfortable so I'm going to get straight to the point. Where am I?" Lily had many more unanswered questions but decided to start with a simple, yet mandatory question.

"Well, you are currently in my house, in my room, and in my bed." Severus said with a laugh.

"I'm not trying to be rude but, why?" asked Lily quietly. She couldn't help but to think of reasons, maybe he kidnapped her or saved her from something or she got hurt so he helped her or...her train of thought was interrupted by Severus speaking.

"Before you jump to any crazy conclusions, I found you being pulled along by James Potter into the forest behind my house, and then I heard you scream and I knew I needed to do something, so..." he unconsciously rubbed his knuckles, which Lily just now realized were covered in bandages, "I managed to stop him and made sure you were alright. I put you here because it was the only bed in the house and it was obvious that your left ankle is badly sprained." Once he said that Lily noticed the dull throbbing pain in her left ankle, she then tried to move it but couldn't because of the hot, searing pain that shot up her leg.

"Yeah, I can agree to the fact that my ankle is sprained. Well, this sucks." Lily said with an annoyed huff.

"Hey, I've been tending to that for the past day and a half. If you keep putting it under stress, the sprain will take even longer to heal." Severus spoke in a soothing voice as he gently pushed her shoulders back to force her to lie down.

"You're probably quite hungry, aren't you? Is there anything specific that you would like?"

"I don't want to be a bother and this is a bit off topic but, what is today's date and what time is it?" Lily began biting her lip, as what seemed to be a nervous habit. He chuckled, and then answered her questions.

"It's the 31st of July and 5:30PM." Lily sat in shock for a moment before a single tear fell down her cheek. Severus rushed to her side then knelt next to her on the floor. He gently took her face in his hands and brushed the tear away with his thumb, but when he did this many more started to follow the first. Lily sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around him and quietly cried into his chest.

"Lily please, tell me what's wrong." Severus pleaded with a worried voice.

"Wait, h-how do you know my name?" Lily asked, now wondering when he would have been able to learn her name, considering the fact that she couldn't remember saying it at all in the time she had been awake for.

"James kept saying it, like he was disappointed in you. It was a constant chorus of 'Lily Evans, Lily Evans, Lily Evans' while shaking his head." Severus explained in a hurry.

"O-oh god, I can't...James? I haven't seen him in months, we broke up exactly one year ago and except in passing I haven't seen him since. Well, except for the other night, I guess." Lily looked absolutely baffled by now, but Severus was still wondering what caused her earlier break down.

"So umm, what caused _that_ just a few minutes ago...?"

"I'm very sorry about that, umm...today is the anniversary of the death of my parents, and like I said before the day James and I broke up. It just all kind of caught up to me at once." Lily looked sheepish.

"Ah it finally makes sense now, back to the earlier subject of food. What would you like to eat?" Severus chuckled kind-heartedly while saying this, which made Lily blush crimson and look towards her lap. Lily's stomach growled then and made her blush even more with an extremely embarrassed look on her face. Severus outright laughed at this, which made Lily giggle along.

"See, your stomach agrees with me. So could you please answer my question." He asked with a kind smile.

"I...uh...don't really know what I want to eat..." Lily chuckled nervously while biting her lip. Severus gently brushed his thumb over her lip to make her let go.

"You'll make it bleed if you keep doing that." Lily gasped at the strange, tingling feeling she got when he touched her.

"H-how about I come with you to get the food."

"Alright, but what are you going to do about your ankle? Can you even move it or stand on it? Let alone walk on it."

"I don't know yet, here help me up." Lily swung her legs over the edge of the bed, pushed the blankets off her body and then rested her right foot on the ground and began to stand. As she put her left foot on the floor a searing pain from a very slight amount on pressure caused Lily to fall, but Severus was next to her because she had been holding onto his arm, so he managed to catch her before she actually hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I underestimated the extent of the injury..." Lily said quietly with an embarrassed and slightly guilty look on her face. Severus gave Lily a warm smile then picked her up in his arms. Lily screamed slightly at being picked up so suddenly then laughed and wove her arms around his neck as he began to walk.

"Severus, why are you doing this?" asked Lily suddenly.

"Doing what? Carrying you?" Severus looked very confused by her question.

"Well, that too, but what I meant was all the hospitality and kindness and..." Lily was unable to finish her sentence because she began to get chocked up with all her emotions.

"I am doing this because, first of all I knew it was the right thing to do and secondly, I know it's way too soon but I got this strange and amazing feeling when I touched you for the first time and I just **knew** that – "Lily stopped Severus from rambling by gently kissing his lips for only a second that ended up making him stop walking in stunned silence. By now Lily was hiding her face in the crook between his neck and his shoulder. So Severus lifted Lily's blushing face, gave her a gentle smile, and with just a look asked her permission to kiss her. Lily nodded just once slowly which made Severus burst out with a smile. He kissed her softly while holding her in his arms, the proceeded to run down the staircase and into the kitchen where he sat Lily on the counter. Severus put his hands on either side of her, effectively trapping her between him and the counter. He laughed quietly, which ended up making Lily laugh as well. She took this moment as an opportunity to quickly kiss Severus once more; then Lily started to tickle him. This made Severus laugh, squirm and jump until he managed to get away from Lily who smiled innocently at him.

"Can I have a PB & J sandwich?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Escaping Fate (Chapter Two)

Pairing: Lily x Severus

Summary: Snilly. Kidnapped or Saved? Who is this mysterious man? (James-bashing) AU...kind of OOC.

Warnings: Don't like it, don't read it.

Rating: T, just to be safe.

Severus blinked in surprise at Lily's question, but quickly answered.

"Yes...yes, you can."

"Alright, thank you!" Lily replies with a bright smile. Severus laughed and said in a boisterous, overly joyous voice.

"I mastered the art of the PB & J years ago! This will be too easy!" Lily laughed again then stopped suddenly with a gasp.

"Is something wrong?" Severus asked in a panic.

"Umm...I need to...pee." Lily muttered sheepishly while biting her lip again. Severus shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"I thought something was seriously wrong. Please don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, I know you didn't." With that he kissed her nose and lifted her off the counter and back into his arms. He showed her the way to the bathroom, Severus stood in front of the door awkwardly for a moment then turned the doorknob and stood Lily gently on one foot and spoke softly.

"Just yell for me once you're...done."

"No, no, I'll try to walk back. It's not that far and it will be good for me to put some pressure on it."

"Not this soon! You need to let it heal more; you could barely touch your toes to the floor earlier. I can't let you try to walk on that kind of injury." It was now obvious to Lily how much Severus cared for her safety.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You are not a bother. Personally, I like carrying you around."

"For now sure, but what about tomorrow or the next day or the day after..." Severus silenced Lily with a soft, quick kiss and whispered in her ear.

"I will _never _get tired of holding you in my arms, Lily." Severus gave a single soft kiss to her lips then turned around and walked back to the kitchen. He made a simple PB & J sandwich for Lily, who moments after his finishing the snack, called out his name. He ran to the bathroom and scooped up an unsuspecting Lily who was leaning with her arms and forehead against the wall while balancing her-self on one foot. Lily let out a half-laugh, half-scream which made Severus laugh as well.

"What was that about?" Lily giggled.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"No! Surprised, yes. So...how's that PB & J coming along?" Lily said with one eyebrow raised and a small smirk gracing her lips.

"It's done and waiting in the living room, but I still need to get you a drink. I have water, milk, apple juice, orange juice, and lemonade." Severus once again put Lily on the counter awaiting her decision.

"I'm stuck between apple and orange juice." Lily declared after a minute.

"Alright, well I am grabbing some apple juice for myself."

"Okay. Then I will have orange juice." Severus laughed, got the drinks and then realized that he couldn't carry both the drinks and Lily at the same time.

"Give me the drinks; I'll carry them while you carry me."

"You know, I hadn't even thought of that...well it goes to show just how smart I am." Severus lifted Lily gently while she was holding their drinks. He brought her out to the living room where he placed Lily on the couch behind the coffee table, which held two PB & J sandwiches. He sat next to her a grabbed half his dinner and started eating. Lily smiled softly at his enthusiasm then began to eat as well. The pair finished their dinner and both had satisfaction painted on their faces.

"Severus, will you play twenty-questions with me?"

"Sure, you start." Severus offered quietly.

"Alright, how old are you? I'm nineteen."

"I just turned twenty. Do you have any siblings? I'm an only child."

"I have one sister, Petunia. Umm...favourite number? Mine is 394."

"That's my favourite number! What's your favourite colour? Mine is green."

"I don't have a favourite colour. Ha-ha, favourite food? Mine is PB & J." The questions went back and forth for hours, until Lily and Severus both began to yawn between every few words.

"I think it's time to go to bed, what time is it?" "Oh my...it is 2"37am!" both of them looked shocked to see that they had been asking each other random questions for over eight hours. Lily yawned again and Severus cuddled her against his chest as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. By the time he managed to get up the staircase, to his room and open the door Lily had fallen asleep clutching to his shirt. He sat on his bed looking down at the peaceful, quiet, gentle girl he was lucky enough to have in his arms.

"How did I get the chance to meet you, a wonderful, happy, sweet, adorable girl like yourself, Lily?" Severus whispered so quietly even he had to struggle to hear himself.

"You...aren't the...lucky...one, I...am." Muttered Lily, who was still quite obviously asleep. Severus gasped, completely shocked by what had just happened. He laid Lily down in the bed and covered her in blankets, but before Severus could manage to walk away Lily grabbed onto his hand. He turned around to see Lily with a sad face and her eyes wide open.

"Stay with me, please Severus."

"Lily, I..."

"Please." Lily looked completely heartbroken until he replied.

"A-alright, I guess I can stay...are you sure...?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." As soon as Severus climbed into the bed he had Lily clutching his shirt and falling sleep again. Severus gently wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and whispered in her ear, but more to him-self than Lily.

"Why do you do this to me, Lily? Why? I just don't know what to do around you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Escaping Fate (Chapter Three)

Pairing: Lily x Severus

Summary: Snilly. Kidnapped or Saved? Who is this mysterious man? (James-bashing) AU...kind of OOC.

Warnings: Don't like it, don't read it.

Rating: T, just to be safe.

Severus woke up the next morning to see Lily with one leg draped over both of his, her hands in the middle of his chest and her head lying over his heart. Severus laughed and smiled softly down at Lily, but decided that he should get up to make breakfast. He soon discovered that his plan had a tad...bump in it, how was he supposed to get himself off the bed without disturbing Lily? She made a noise something like a sigh in her sleep and rolled over.

"Well that was extremely helpful!" muttered Severus to himself. He climbed carefully out of the bed and quietly wandered down to the kitchen.

"Pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon...yeah, definitely bacon. Now what to have with the bacon!" Severus had an amazing internal battle about what to eat with the bacon.

"I've got it! French toast!" Severus was very pleased with his decision and began to take out all the different things he needed to make breakfast-in-bed for Lily. Twenty minutes later Severus had a tray full of French toast, fresh fruit, bacon, coffee and juice. He walked back to his bedroom, carefully carrying the fray of food. Once he got into the room he set the tray on the side table to open the curtain covering his window. Severus then walked over to Lily; he bent down to gently kiss her cheek, but she moved at the last second which resulted in Severus kissing her lips rather than his intended cheek. Lily giggled as he pulled away, wide-eyed and shocked. Lily stopped suddenly, and then took a deep breath.

"What is this amazing smell? Severus, did you make us breakfast?" Lily asked with a heart-warmingly innocent smile on her face.

"Yes, I did. It's French toast. I hope that's okay."

"That's more than okay! French toast is my all-time favourite breakfast food!" Lily exclaimed with an energy level that could rival that of a five year old on a sugar rush.

"I am so good at making random decisions like that." At this, Lily laughed. Severus had brought over the tray and sat it on top of her lap while climbing back into his bed. They both grabbed a plate of French toast and began eating, stopping every once in a while to eat a piece of fruit, take a sip of coffee or juice, or to eat a piece of bacon.

When they finished eating Severus gave Lily a 'grand tour' of the house. He showed her the entire top floor and slowly worked his way down to the basement, where he found his old pair of crutches. He set them for Lily's height and asked her if she had ever used crutches before, she replied with.

"No, I've never hurt myself badly enough to need to."

"Alright, well then just get used to the feel of them by walking around down here." Lily looked upset for a moment, then masked it with a smile and began to do what Severus instructed her to do.

"Lily, you seemed upset for a second. If you don't mind my asking, why?" she gasped quietly at being caught.

"No reason, nope...none at all." Severus looked at Lily with one eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his lips.

"Really?" he chuckled quietly to himself.

"I'm thinking differently..." Severus walked over to where Lily was standing and hugged her tightly to his chest. He whispered in a low voice next to her ear.

"I only want you to use them when we have to leave the house, I would miss holding you in my arms too much." Lily bit her lip as Severus pulled away and giggled nervously. He handed Lily the crutches she had dropped when he hugged her and said.

"Just practice moving around with them, so I can be sure you won't kill yourself when we go out." Severus spoke with a soft voice and a smile on his face.

"A-Alright." Lily quietly replied as she started to move around the room. When Severus was sure she could move around properly he walked up to Lily, who was facing the wall opposite him.

"Sev – ahh!" Just as she was about to turn he picked her up into his arms, crutches and all. Lily huffed at his action but soon laughed at her own reaction.

"I am going to bring you to your house so you can get everything you will need to stay here with me." Severus exclaimed as he carried Lily to the front door. Lily just nodded a few times in response to his outburst. Once Severus had the car started and had Lily, and her crutches, situated in the passenger's seat next to himself he started to pull out of the driveway. Lily giggled softly as she looked at Severus.

"Don't you think you're forgetting something?"

"No. Why, is there something you need?" He asked in a panic.

"I didn't, but there is one thing that I know you have forgotten." She said with a smirk on her lips and an eyebrow raised.

"I really don't think I've...oh," Severus laughed nervously "Lily...where do you live?" Lily started to laugh at the look on Severus' face; he was bright red with embarrassment. She gave him the address t her house and he drove to the street her house was on.

"It's the small, light blue one on the left." Lily said quietly just before Severus drove up to the house. Once they were inside the house Lily brought Severus into the living room and told him to sit and wait while she went to her bedroom, to get everything she would need. Severus would never admit it, but he only stayed where she wanted him to because he wanted to look around the place Lily lived and all the memories that had been captured in pictures hung around the room. As he began he noticed that all the pictures went in order from when Lily was a baby up to the last photo of Lily graduating from high school. Severus took time memorizing the look on Lily's face in each photograph, from baby Lily always with a carefree look, to her toddler years where she almost always had some sort of food on her face. Moving onto Lily as a child, with a mischievous yet very smart look in her eyes to being a bright, intelligent young lady in her early to mid-teens. In the last few photos Severus noticed the light in her eyes had dimmed and she didn't seem as happy even though she always had a smile on her face.

"Severus, why are you just standing in the middle of my living room, staring at my walls?" Severus spun around quickly to the sound of Lily's voice; he hadn't heard her enter the room.

"Well, I was actually looking at the photographs, you and your family look very happy." Severus explained quietly to Lily.

"We were very happy, until things started to happen that ended up tearing us apart." Lily tuned away and quickly left the room. Severus stood in the living room, too shocked to move for a moment before running after her.

"Lily, where are you?" Severus yelled once he got to the front door of the house.

`"I-I'm upstairs, I needed to get m-my last bag." Lily replied, but it took a lot of effort not to break down before she was able to say anything. Severus ran up the staircase to the second floor of the house, he stopped at the top to see if he could hear anything. He briefly heard a muffled and quiet sniffling coming from the room at the very end of the hall. Severus approached the door cautiously and stopped to knock quickly.

"Lily, I'm sorry I upset you. It wasn't my intention; I was just trying to figure out what your family was like when you were a child." A red, puffy-eyed Lily opened the door slowly, and then like lightening she was pressing her face into Severus' chest while trying to calm herself enough to for a sentence.

"It's not your fault at all, I haven't told you much of anything about my family or James so I couldn't expect you to know anything about what happened, or why it happened." Severus just hugged her tighter to himself, knowing a verbal response was not needed.

"Would you like to leave now, or do you want to stay here awhile longer?"

"Let's just leave. I'll tell you a bit about what happened when we get home." Lily gave Severus a soft smile and het her grips on him become loose. Severus had a boyish look on his face with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. He let out a laugh, grabbed Lily and her crutches while Lily held her bag in her lap as he went down the stairs and out to the car. Lily was startled and confused by Severus but decided not to say anything, for the moment. Severus asked for her keys so he could lock the door to the house, then he got in the car, still giddy over, what, Lily wasn't sure.

"Why are you so happy, Severus?" Lily asked with a slight laugh n her voice.

"I am happy because you referred to my house as your home. Do you really think of my house as your home, or was it just a slip of the tongue?" Severus didn't look nearly as happy as he had when he originally began speaking.

"I meant to say it Severus, wherever you are is my home and I know it's too soon but..."


End file.
